Blame! Academy
Blame! Academy (ブラム学園! Buramu Gakuen!) is a short parody series of Blame! and its characters. Synopsis ;Part 1 Killy is sleeping in class when Cibo wakes him up in time for Sanakan-Sensei to blast his arm off. Pcell, next to Davine Lu Linvega, tells Dhomochevsky to do good in PE, making him blush. Maeve snitches on Blon for eating lunch during class. Mensab-Sensei kills him violently. Ivy places his hand on the hilt of his sword and Seu tells him not to give sensei any attitude, with his own sword pointed at him. Maeve tells them to wait, but they fight anyway. Some "murder-soccer" ensues, leaving many dead. The principal say he doesn't like it when Sanakan shoots people, but then affirms he doesn't have any problem with it. Killy is walking home injured when Cibo offers to walk home with him. A gust of wind blows up her skirt, he blushes, and she promptly bashes his face in. ;Part 2 - "Tokyo and Nara Under One Umbrella" The cast is on a school trip, when a silicon woman tries to push Killy over a balcony overlooking a temple. Cibo asks Killy if he thinks this is weird for a school trip. Sanakan tells Ivy and Seu to stop fighting, when suddenly a giant jade Buddha statue with the two silicon creatures from the first volume - Jenetalias and Meta-Jeannie. They express jealousy over not being in the first part of the story, and not being featured as "Cool, stylish students". They fire a ray, Killy shoots down the statue ship, and it's revealed that the ray disassembles female's clothes. Davine and Cibo seem more upset than Sanakan so Cibo knocks Killy's teeth out again. ;Part 3 - "Under the Tower of Blooming Sakura" Jenatalias and Meta-Jeannie reach the Structure Conversion Tower's console, and Meta-Jeannie accidentally runs the Moe Converter (Only for use in emergency situations) instead of the Structure Attribute Converter causing Meta-Jeannie to sprout dress ripping breasts that knock over the now vision impared Jenatalias. Everyone becomes Moe and nobody seems to notice or care. There's a shot of the girl's dressing room as they prepare for P.E. and Davine in a small bra. One girl has a cat tail and another has a pink katana. Iko has to use the bathroom so Dhomochevsky follows with much to Iko's protests. Iko get's upset and the scuffle causes them to break through the wall of the bathroom. They find out that the P.E. teacher Tsurujiru Sensei has found the remaining parts of "The Female Clothing Disassembly Beam". In the following fight for the weapon they accidentally activate it, all students and teachers are effected. Killy gets a nose bleed while watching Cibo running a high jump and Cibo's drones laser holes into him upon landing. Iko is a girl with stripped panties. Sanakan shows up to kill them and the P.E. Teacher but they dodge and she destroys the The Female Clothing Disassembly Beam (the handheld beam remains). Student Council President Seu shows up to stop Jenatalias and Meta-Jeannie, they're quickly defeated and everyone goes home unhappy, but still moe. Notes & Trivia *Davine Lu Linvega is shown to be wearing a girls school uniform, a sort of in-joke questioning his gender in the actual series. *Nihei himself drew lewd (mostly topless) images of Sanakan, Cibo and Iko. Category:Short Series Category:Series